1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling device for placing bore holes in workpieces.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Drill lasers are used increasingly for making high-precision bore holes, in particular bore holes with funnel-shaped bore hole outlets. Such drill lasers are advantageous because they are fast and highly flexible and can drill through bore holes as well as funnel-shaped bore holes. Furthermore, drill lasers can be used to drill into ceramic-coated components. Compared to customary drilling methods with twist drills, laser drilling does not generate any additional costs for drill bits that are subject to wear and tear, so that laser drilling is cheaper compared to customary drilling. Another significant advantage is the fact that laser drilling occurs contact-free and allows for bore holes with complex shapes, which is not possible with customary drilling methods.
Drill lasers emit short, high frequency light pulses for placing bore holes in workpieces. The high amount of local energy that is generated is used to remove the material or produce the bore hole due to abrupt vaporization while the molten phase is avoided.
With customary drill lasers, however, there is often the possibility that melt residue or slag deposits on the edge of the bore hole, which results in so-called “recasting.” However, melt or slag residue deposits on the edge of bore holes are undesirable, since this could significantly influence the bore hole quality.